


Half in Love Already

by LadyofAvalon



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/pseuds/LadyofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And from one point of view, the killings have been useful, no? Given you the chance to shine?" In a moment, Marian gives Guy an incredible insight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half in Love Already

"And from one point of view, the killings have been useful, no? Given you the chance to shine?" Marian asked. Her expression struck Guy as knowing. He paused for a moment as she turned away from the De Fourtnoy.

The exchange between Vaisey and De Fourtnoy once she had left the room only served to confirm the suspicions she had placed in his mind. They made no secret about it, though they were in front of him.

The clever girl. She had figured it out before he had. She might have only been guessing, as De Fourtnoy had said, but she might not have. It was hard to tell.

Guy pretended to ignore the Sheriff of Notthingham and his Master-at-Arms as he moved back up the stairs. They would be plotting for some time, most likely, and he had things to do.

He caught a glimpse of Marian as she walked toward her room with a guard trailing her. She was beautiful. He had always known that, but it struck him again as he watched her dark curls bounce ever so slightly as she moved. The soft ivory skin, the dark lustrous hair, and those eyes…she was a striking beauty. He was surprised that she was not married as he considered it.

As the heiress to her father's estate, Marian was wealthy by her own right – or would be when Edward died or gave it to her. She was beautiful. She was clever. She was bold.

She reminded him of his mother. Ghislane had been very like Marian – a dark, bold beauty who was not afraid of anyone. Not even Malcolm of Locksley when her husband was away. He missed his mother. He tried not to think of her anymore or what happened.

Guy shook his head, trying to clear thoughts and memories from it. Marian, however, would not leave his mind. He could not help but smile faintly when he thought of those stunning blue eyes of hers. They were the color of the morning sky when the sun had risen in the winter. Bright, yet pale. Beautiful, but fierce. She was all of those things and more. He was just realizing exactly how wonderful and beautiful she was.

It would be an advantageous match if he was able to court her. She was beautiful and strong, intelligent and clever… He was trusted by the man who had replaced her father as Sheriff of Nottingham – he had power and he could give her stability.

Yes. He would have to test the waters with her in the coming weeks. Marian would be a fine Lady of Locksley and she was a perfect match for him.

He was more than half in love already.


End file.
